


His biggest Failure

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, Sadness, Sherlock Cries, drug mention, not good with tags or summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: Ever wonder what made Mycroft the ice man? Or Sherlock a consulting detective? Or what got him to stop using in the first place? Are all these tied together? Read to find out





	

John sat down at his computer only to find a newspaper site up on his laptop, Sherlock must have been doing research on a case, he frowned when he saw that Sherlock typed in his last name on the website and a date that dated back to before Sherlock started to do cases. He began scrolling through only to see headlines that he remembered Harry telling him when he was over fighting. A man who kidnapped young preteen girls and murdered them leaving behind no trace what so ever expect for a mark on a wall in a shape of a C in blood….the victims blood….John frowned even more when he clicked on the third one down the page when he saw Mycroft’s, Sherlock’s older brothers name mentioned in the summary. He felt his stomach drop when he read the first few lines, “Mr. Mycroft Holmes and his wife Mrs. Victoria Holmes are looking for their daughter who was last seen coming home from school. Her knapsack was found later in an alley way stained with blood and a C in the same blood found on the sack on the wall of the alley...” It kept going on but John couldn’t read anymore he couldn’t stomach this type of case after Rosie was born, any case like this with a child he couldn’t stomach.

Sherlock walked in holding Rosie to find John sitting there staring at his laptop

“Oh…I see you found my research.” Said Sherlock putting Rosie down by her toys between the two chairs

“Yeah…” said John frowning “Did you find anything?”

“No.” said Sherlock looking at the laptop “This is the major reason why my brother is called the ice man, after Penelope’s….disappearance he turned from a warm carrying father to the stone cold man you know today….they never found a body to bury just an empty coffin with a picture inside of it Mycroft did it for his wife’s sake she was heartbroken….and not even a year later they separated due to this….monster.”

John nodded and looked up at Sherlock

“So nothing?”

“No, nothing not even I can solve it….after Penelope’s death the monster just…disappeared….” Said Sherlock a haunted look in his eyes “She was only 10 John…a beautiful little girl with bright red locks like Mycroft’s but had wild curls from her mother, a grinning smile that said I’m up to trouble but eyes that were able to let off the sweetest puppy dog look in the world that got her out of said trouble….the freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks stood out on her pale sun that burnt so easily in any sun that London got….but she was….she was perfect….like Rosie….and not she’s….gone…and there nothing I can do to bring some sort of closer to my family….”

John stared Sherlock with a sad look before touching his arm, earned Sherlock’s attention and surprisingly teary eyed look

“There is nothing you could have done.” Said John

Sherlock smiled sadly before letting out a watery chuckle

“I wish I could believe you….but in my mind I consider it one of my biggest failures…I let her down if only I wasn’t addicted to drugs and going through detox during then maybe…just maybe I could have….found her before she was killed.”

“As I said you did everything you could have done, I know you Sherlock…you would move a mountain and go to the ends of the earth to stop a criminal if it meant saving someone you loved….” Said John

Sherlock nodded

“I…I just wish I could have been different…”

“I think everyone does…” said John giving him a weak smile “I’ll put on a pot and it looks like someone wants you to teach her some new things.”

Sherlock turned to find Rosie sitting on the floor holding the skull that was usual up on the mantel she squealed and waved it at Sherlock letting out babbles making Sherlock let out a water laugh of joy before sitting down on the floor with her and taking the skull from her going over the different parts of it with her as John headed for the kitchen, yes Sherlock had regrets but with Rosie’s and John’s love he may be able to recover from what he considered his biggest failure.

 


End file.
